


Something Blue

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [39]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Wedding, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's wedding day is fast approaching, but an unexpected visit from her father might destroy all of her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate everyone who took the time to share their thoughts with me. 
> 
> Here is the promised wedding fic. I apologize for posting it later than usual but there was a thunderstorm last night and I didn't have power to post until this morning.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 4\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 5\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 6\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 7\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 8\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 9\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 10\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 11\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 12\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 13\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 14\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 15\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 16\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 17\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 18\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 19\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 20\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 21\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 22\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 23\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 24\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 25\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 26\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 27\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 28\. Three (Part 13)  
> 29\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 30\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 31\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 32\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 33\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 34\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 35\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 36\. William (Part 29)  
> 37\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 38\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 39\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Growing up in Las Vegas, Felicity had seen a lot of brides. Drunk brides. Sober brides. Young brides. Old brides. Crying brides. Beautiful brides. Happy brides. Angry brides. Lots and lots of brides. She never ever fantasized about being one of them. Marriage was something only entered into by people who hadn’t already been crushed by betrayal.

There were only two things Felicity had ever learned from her father. The first was her love of computers for which she'd be eternally grateful. Without computers she never would've found her life's work or met Oliver Queen and thereby Tommy Merlyn. The second thing her father taught her was that men leave and that they can't be counted on. She grew up learning how to be self-reliant and with the determination to take care of herself. So, it was a little hard for her to believe that she was a week away from marrying not one man, but two. She knew it wasn't going to be a marriage acknowledged by society, but in her heart she was committing herself to Oliver and Tommy for the rest of her life and they were doing the same with her and each other. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, but Felicity was certain that it was the right choice for her. She had found and fallen in love with not one, but two men who made her the best version of herself. Felicity only had one big thing to check off of her to do list before she could focus her attention on her upcoming nuptials.

Felicity was standing on a small stage with her back to the bay and Starling City's skyline. The sun was setting as she looked out upon a sea of people. The media, city leaders, all of the employees of Applied Science and their families, several large investors and the entire board of directors of Queen Consolidated were in the audience to hear her introduce the Q-Cell. A self-charging, long-lasting and incredibly powerful battery that also fit into the palm of her hand. It was the culmination of six years of research and development that she and her team had devoted blood, sweat and tears to. When Oliver and Felicity had made the decision to get out of the weapons manufacturing business they’d decided to devote QC's innovative minds to developing green technology. The desire to develop clean energy generation and storage had led Felicity to recruit Curtis Holt to head up the project. It had taken six years of steady progress, devastating setbacks and unwavering dedication, but they were finally able to introduce the Q-Cell to the world.

Any nerves she felt stepping onto the stage vanished the moment she saw Oliver and Tommy smiling at her. Thea, Roy, the Diggles, Walter, Quentin and her mom were all there to support her. Her presentation went off without a hitch and the timing had been perfect. The sun had just set when she called Curtis to the stage.

"Please join me in welcoming Curtis Holt to the stage. Curtis was the lead engineer on the Q-Cell proect and without him we wouldn't be here celebrating this revolution in green technology." Felicity handed Curtis a remote and they waited for the applause to die down. She signaled the technicians on the side of the stage. The Starling City skyline went dark as did the stage, except for a lone spotlight. "As you can see the Starling skyline is dark tonight, but not for long." She held up one Q-Cell for the audience to see, "In one moment, Curtis is going to light the entire skyline with the power from ten batteries just like this one." A hush fell over the audience, "Mr. Holt, will you do us the honor of lighting our city?"

Curtis pushed the remote and the Starling skyline lit up the night sky. Ten stories of Queen Consolidated's windows spelled out, Q-CELL, in bright green lights. The audience broke out into thunderous applause, cheers and whistles. Felicity could feel herself blushing at the accolades. Curtis wrapped her in a huge hug, "You did it, Felicity."

She hugged the man who had become one of her closest friends, "No, we did. Thank you, Curtis."

Felicity turned her attention back to the crowd. "Thank you. We invite you to join us in celebrating the Q-Cell. We have food, drink and entertainment. Please enjoy yourselves."

To Felicity's great surprise, Oliver stepped onto the stage with a microphone, "Excuse me. My name is Oliver Queen and I have a few things that I'd like to say before the party begins. I promise to be brief. First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight to celebrate the launch of the Q-Cell. I would also like to thank every single member of Applied Sciences. You have put so much of yourselves into making the Q-Cell a reality. I would also like to thank your families for all of the late nights and weekends you sacrificed to this cause. Finally, I would like to thank Curtis Holt and Felicity Smoak for their vision and leadership. When we first started the development of the Q-Cell we predicted it would take us ten years to get to tonight. Because of Felicity and Curtis and all of you in Applied Sciences it took us six. I’m proud to be your CEO." Oliver gestured for Curtis to come closer, "Please congratulate our newest President of Applied Sciences, the terrific Curtis Holt." Oliver shook Curtis' hand, "Congratulations."

Felicity sought Tommy's face in the crowd and he winked at her. Oliver was clearly up to something if he just gave her current job away before they'd planned.

Oliver moved to stand next to Felicity, "After seven years as CEO of Queen Consolidated, I've made the decision to step down at the end of this year so I can begin to devote myself full time to the Queen Foundation. I will remain Chairman of the Board so I can continue to be a part of the remarkable work Queen Consolidated is doing. It is with great pleasure that I introduce our new CEO, Felicity Smoak. Felicity will bring the enthusiasm, passion and leadership she has displayed as President of Applied Sciences to her new role as CEO. Ladies and gentlemen, Felicity Smoak." Oliver shook Felicity's hand and then left the stage for Felicity to take the center spotlight.

Felicity motioned with her hands for the audience to quiet, "I would like to thank Oliver and the board for the faith they've had in me and for this incredible opportunity. I will do my best to continue Oliver's vision for Queen Consolidated." Felicity smiled broadly, "Now, let's celebrate."

Felicity had to shake the hands of every board member and several large investors before she was able to reach the people she most wanted to see. She accepted hugs and congratulations from her friends and family. Tommy and Oliver hung back to allow Felicity her moment.

"Way to go Smoak," Tommy said as he took her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Felicity kissed him, "Thank you."

Oliver stood next to Tommy with a huge smile and tear filled eyes. He gently tugged her ponytail before he wrapped his arms around her, "My Girl Wednesday, always saving me. You're still remarkable."

Felicity laughed and hugged him tighter, "Thank you for trusting me with this and your company, but I thought we were waiting on the announcement."

It was Oliver's turn to laugh, "This hasn't been my company since the day I made you my E.A. What better time and place to make this announcement than at your greatest triumph to date?" Oliver asked with pride.

"Triumph, huh?" Felicity grinned, "I sometimes think that you're a little nutty when it comes to me."

Oliver laughed and kissed her, "I'm a lot nutty when it comes to you, but it doesn't make me wrong. You're going to have even bigger triumphs as CEO."

Felicity dabbed at her eyes with her fingertips. In the eight years she’d known Oliver they’d stood shoulder to shoulder to face villains, investors and a prying media. They’d faced professional and personal setbacks, but they always found a way to make it through to the other side. His faith in her was as unwavering as her faith in him. She felt some trepidation about taking over as CEO, but she knew that even if Oliver was stepping down from the company he would never stop standing by her side, "Thank you. I'm going to make you proud."

"You always do." Oliver laced his fingers through hers, "Shall we go mingle?"

Felicity looked around at the ocean of people surrounding them. She wanted nothing more than to celebrate with her family, friends and co-workers, but there were obligations she was required to fulfill, "You take the bar and I'll take the tent."

"Sounds like a plan," he let go of her hand. He turned as he walked away, "I'll see you on the dance floor in two hours."

Felicity wrinkled her nose at the length of time but still vigorously nodded her head in agreement. It didn’t take much to get Tommy onto the dance floor, but it practically took an act of Congress to get Oliver to agree to dance with her if they weren’t alone. Oliver smiled and then headed towards a group of Applied Sciences engineers that had gathered by the bar.

Felicity made her way to the tent. She waved to Tommy who was chatting with her mom, Walter and the mayor. His face lit up in a smile and he gave her a thumbs up. She felt herself stand a little taller and straightened her shoulders as she went to face what sometimes felt like her arch nemesis, the media.

Felicity spoke to the press for an hour. She was grateful that all of their questions were about the Q-Cell and her plans for QC. She was amazed that the plans for their secret wedding for the following Saturday hadn't been leaked by one of the vendors. The secrecy had nothing to do with a fear of condemnation or an investor revolt but by a desire to not be beset by a voracious hoard of media climbing fences and doing flyovers in helicopters.

Once she'd been rescued from the press by the head of PR, she was able to greet her employees and congratulate them on their achievement. Applied Sciences had two hundred employees and she knew each of them by name. She was a little saddened that her move to CEO would remove her from the intimate day to day workings of the company and its people.

She excused herself from a group of bio chemists to make her rendezvous with Oliver on the dance floor when a man she never expected to see again stepped in front of her, "Dad?"

"Hi, pumpkin," Noah Kuttler said with a smile. "Congratulations, Felicity. This is quite the achievement."

Felicity was speechless. Her father was standing in front of her and behaving like he hadn't walked out on her when she was seven. She nervously glanced around looking for her mom. The last thing her mom needed was to see her deadbeat dad. She was relieved to see that no one was paying any attention to them. Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat, "You shouldn't be here."

The smile fell from Noah's face, "I know that I've made mistakes."

Felicity snorted, "Not coming home and abandoning your wife and daughter isn't a mistake. Using baking soda instead of baking powder is a mistake." A mistake she was all too familiar with making.

Noah moved to place his hands on Felicity's shoulders, but she took a step away from him, "You have every right to be angry with me."

Felicity huffed in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that her father had the gall to presume that he knew anything about her, "You don't have a right to tell me what I feel."

"You're right, I don't." Noah shifted uncomfortably, "There is no excuse for the choices I've made, but there are reasons for them. Please, Felicity, give me twenty minutes."

"You have ten," Felicity walked out of the far end of the tent. She needed to separate herself from the celebration and get her dad as far from her mom as possible.

There were several picnic tables set amongst a stand of trees. She selected one and sat down. She placed her cell on the table and set her timer for ten minutes. She looked at her dad, "The clock is running."

Noah sat down across from Felicity, "What did your mom tell you about me?"

"That you were really smart, good with computers, a bit obsessive, very charming, a liar and a criminal." Felicity replied.

Noah sighed, "I hurt you and your mom and I regret it. I left because there were some very dangerous people after me and I didn't want either of you to get caught up in it, but I'm not a criminal. I'm like you."

"Like me?" Felicity asked in disbelief. "You have an obsession with high heels and a propensity to babble?"

"No, I'm a hacktavist too," Noah said cautiously.

Felicity’s blood ran cold. It was one thing for him to presume he knew how she felt, it was another for him to make accusations that could lead to uncovering Oliver’s secret. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Felicity picked up her phone and stood.

Noah placed his hand on hers, "Two weeks ago you went head to head with a hacker who was trying to take out the main power station.

Felicity sat down heavily, as recent events suddenly became much clearer. Two weeks prior, Oliver, Dig and Roy had chased after a thief who was going after the cutting edge technology in development at QC and her main competitors. Felicity eventually figured out that the mastermind behind all of the thefts was a hacker who had hired muscle to carry out the legwork while he controlled things from behind his monitor. At the time, Felicity had been disturbed by the grudging respect she’d had for his skills, even as she’d been disgusted by his goals. He’d intended on blackmailing the city by sending it back into the stone age. "You're the Calculator? You stole my battery so you could blow up the power grid and you want me to believe that you're not a criminal? If you’d succeeded, you would’ve ruined this night for me. My company might never have recovered from the setback. Not to mention all of the people who would’ve died, all so you could make some money."

"I'm trying to make the world a better place," Noah responded defensively.

"By killing thousands of people?" Felicity asked incredulously. “You were only in it for the money.”

Noah looked as if her words had sliced right through him, "That’s not true. I wasn't trying to kill anyone. I was just trying to show everyone how dangerous our dependence on a faulty and outdated electrical grid is."

Felicity scoffed, "If you'd taken out that electrical grid you would've killed thousands of people. Directly or indirectly you'd be responsible for their deaths. I'm nothing like you."

"Every night that you break the law to help the Green Arrow, or should I say, Oliver Queen, you are doing what I do." Noah’s eyes lit up as he smirked at her. He looked triumphant – like he’d figured out that Oliver was the easiest way to control her.

Felicity went rigid and his not so veiled threat, "What do you want?"

"Want?" Noah appeared hurt, "I don't want anything from you."

"Why now? Why after all of this time did you come to see me?" Felicity fought back her tears. She wouldn’t give her dad the satisfaction of seeing her cry, “I finally have everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m in a good place. Why would you come here now and reopen old wounds?”

"After what happened two weeks ago, I realized that you were the one who beat me. I was so proud and I wanted to reconnect. Then I read an article about you and your battery and I decided that it was a sign for me to come and see you."

"I've been in the news for the past seven years. Why the sudden interest now? How much money do you want?" Felicity was fully prepared to pay her father whatever it took to make him disappear out of her life forever. Money couldn’t buy health or happiness, but it sure could make people more amenable when other incentives had failed.

"I don't want money. I want to be a part of your life." Noah slid a thumb drive towards her, "These are some of the hacks I've done over the years. You can verify all of them. I'm not a monster, Felicity. I just want to make a difference. Just like you."

"Felicity, is everything okay?" Oliver asked as he and Tommy appeared from the darkness.

"Tommy, where's my mom?" she asked without removing her eyes from her dad's.          

"She's dancing with Quentin. Do you want me to go get her?" Tommy offered hesitantly.

"No," she said sharply. "Sorry," she turned to Tommy, "no, thank you."

Noah rose from the table, "I should go. Please think about what I've said, Felicity."

Oliver stepped in front of Noah and in his Arrow voice he asked, "I'm Oliver Queen, who are you?"

Noah straightened his sport jacket, smiled and stuck out his hand, "Noah Kuttler, I'm Felicity's,"

"We know who you are," Tommy said icily to Noah. Even though the guys had never even seen a picture of her dad, they’d heard enough stories from Felicity and Donna to know they could’ve gone a lifetime without meeting him. "Are you all right?" he asked Felicity.

"I'm fine," Felicity stood up on shaky legs, "and he was just leaving."

"You must be Tommy Merlyn," Noah smiled tightly. "It's not every day a father gets to meet the men his daughter is,"

"Choose your next words carefully," Oliver advised.

Noah hesitated for a moment, "The men his daughter has chosen to build her life with."

Oliver and Tommy stared blankly at the man who had caused Felicity and Donna so much pain.

Noah directed his attention back to Felicity and smiled, "It's hard to believe my daughter is about to become the CEO of a multinational corporation."

"Maybe it wouldn't be if you hadn't gone twenty-three years without seeing me," Felicity snapped.

Noah looked down at his feet, "Right, of course you're right." He looked back at her, "I'll say goodnight, then."

Felicity, Tommy and Oliver watched Noah walk away. Felicity exhaled heavily and picked up the thumb drive with trembling fingers, "Turns out, my dad is The Calculator."

"What?" Oliver's jaw clicked shut. Only Felicity's tempering hand on his arm kept him from chasing after Noah.

She gave Tommy a sad smile, "We can start a club and have t-shirts made - my dad's a supervillain."

Oliver took her hand, "You know that you don't have to be funny for us, right?"

She smiled softly, "I do." Felicity watched her father step behind the tent and disappear, "It's just that if I start to think how I really feel then I might never stop crying."

"Felicity, do you want us to take you home?" Tommy asked.

She took a deep breath, "No, I can cry tomorrow." Felicity smiled at Oliver, "Besides, I received the rare invitation to dance with this one in public and I'm not missing my chance."

Oliver offered Felicity his arm, "Shall we?"

Felicity took Oliver's arm and offered her other hand to Tommy. She was determined to enjoy the night and her success. She'd worry about her dad the next day and try not to wonder what cruel joke the universe was playing on her by having her dad reappear in her life the week before her wedding. She'd spent the last twenty-three years trying to get over her father's abandonment, his sudden arrival was leaving her unsettled. The wound Tommy and Oliver had helped her to heal felt as if had been freshly torn asunder and unbeknownst to Felicity, she was bleeding out.

 

The sliver of light reflecting off the wall gave away Felicity's location. Oliver sleepily descended the stairs to the first floor. He softly knocked on her office door before he entered. She was seated at her desk and all six of her monitors were active. The hum of her servers was oddly soothing to Oliver. Having Felicity in his life for eight years had brought lots of changes, but the fact that he found the whooshes and whirs of servers relaxing might be the oddest. He knew she was aware of his presence before he placed his hands on her shoulders. Eight years had also taught him to never sneak up on her if he didn't want her screaming loudly enough to wake the dead, "Hon, it's three in the morning. You need to get some sleep."

Felicity blinked at him owlishly with bloodshot eyes, 'I didn't mean to wake you."

He knelt down by her side and took her hands, "You didn't wake me. I just don't sleep well if you aren't next to me. Are you working on the info your dad gave you?" Oliver already knew the answer. Felicity had been on edge since her encounter with her father. Oliver had hated Noah Kuttler before he’d ever met him, but now that he knew who he was and that he was causing the woman he loved more pain the temptation to cause Noah physical pain was nearly irresistible.

She nodded as she returned her attention back to the screen, "I was able to confirm his," she made air quotes with her fingers, "Robin Hood hacks, but I was also able to identify his unique signature and linked him to several less noble hacks." She opened up a new screen and pointed to it, "Here would be a list of fifty-three federal warrants for Noah Kuttler aka The Calculator." Felicity rested her head against the back of her chair, "I can't' decide if that makes me a chip off the old block, or if I'm living up to the old adage that women marry men just like their fathers." At Oliver's arched eyebrow she shrugged, "Well, there are several warrants out there for your arrest too.”

Oliver turned her chair until she was facing him. Felicity was trying to deflect her pain with a strained attempt at humor. Oliver wasn’t going to let her hide her feelings from him, “It can’t be easy having him show up after all of these years.”

“Why now?” she asked wiping her eyes. “He knows you’re the Green Arrow. He knows I’m Overwatch. He has to want money, right? I mean, why else show up after all of this time if he doesn’t have an ulterior motive? He knows I can’t turn him in. He’ll sing like a bird and take the whole team down.”

“Hey,” Oliver slid his hands up her legs, “maybe he doesn’t have an ulterior motive. Maybe he regrets that he walked out on the most remarkable woman on the planet and he wants to get to know you.” More than anything, he wanted his words to be true. Oliver wanted Felicity’s dad to be the man she deserved.  From the look on her face Oliver knew that it was a fantasy she’d long given up on.

Felicity’s hand covered her stomach and shook her head, “He can only be back because he thinks that there is something to be gained, right? I thought it was our money, but is it possible that he just wants to get to know me?” She dropped her head against Oliver’s shoulder, “How do I know which is the truth?”

“Why don’t you talk to him again?” He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, “I can come with you.”

“I can’t, it’s too dangerous,” Felicity’s eyes drifted back to the screen. “It’s only a matter of time before he’s caught and if I have a relationship with him, I will be investigated – which could make the rest of you vulnerable.”

He hated to see Felicity doubt herself. Mostly because he couldn’t bear her not to see herself the way he did, but partly because she made poor decisions when she began to doubt her worth. It had been years since he’d last seen such uncertainty in her eyes and it filled him with dread. “Do you want me to talk to him and ask what it will take to make him disappear out of your life permanently?” Oliver offered.

Felicity’s fingers gently scratched his scuff, “There is a part of me that wouldn’t mind you sticking an arrow or two into his extremities, but if we give him money, he’ll only reappear asking for more.”

Oliver leaned into her hand, “What do you want to do?”

“I wish I could test him like a line of code,” Felicity’s eyes lost focus.

Oliver sat up straighter as he watched an idea form on her face, “What are you thinking?”

“Maybe I can test him,” she smiled mischievously.

Felicity began to power down her computers, “I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I need to tell my mom about dad and then I need to set my trap.”

Oliver lifted Felicity to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, “You need to turn your big brain off for the night. We can worry about everything in the morning.”

 

Donna swept into the foyer carrying a garment and shopping bag. She kissed the air by Tommy's cheek as she walked by him, "Where's my baby? I want her to see these before dinner."

"She's in the living room with Ollie," Tommy replied to her back.

"Oh good, you're home," Donna said in way of greeting. "I was worried you were at work on a Sunday. Work. Work. Work. I guess that's why Oliver is making you CEO."

Felicity pointed to the bags, "Those better not be veils or gloves."

Donna placed the bags on a chair, "You only get married once," she pushed her lips to the side, " _we hope_ , and you should do it right."

"Mom, I'm doing it right," Felicity said with a sigh. Oliver squeezed her hand in support. The wedding was less than a week away and she and her mom were still having the same argument that began when Felicity, Tommy and Oliver had announced their engagement.

"You're getting married in the backyard and invited eighteen guests. It's a barbecue not a wedding," Donna said as she pulled veils from the garment bag.

"Mom," Felicity stood up. "Mom. Mom," she grabbed her mom's hands and removed the veils from her grip. She dropped the veils onto the chair. "I'm having the wedding that's right for me, for us."

"You're all billionaires." Donna threw her arms wide in exasperation, "You should be getting married someplace really fancy or on a private island."

"Islands really aren't our thing," Tommy said as he handed Donna and Felicity a glass of wine.

Donna looked guiltily at Oliver, "Sorry, hon."

Oliver tried not to laugh, "It's fine."

"Okay, no private islands but something fancier than your backyard." Donna sat dramatically in the chair holding the veils and gloves, "I only want your day to be perfect."

"It will be." Felicity took her mom's hand, "I'm getting married to Tommy and Oliver. We could get married in a leaky basement and it would still be perfect."

"Fine," Donna huffed. "At least you're wearing a designer dress and shoes."

Felicity looked at Tommy and Oliver and then rolled her eyes, "At least I did one thing right."

Felicity chugged her glass of wine and sat between Oliver and Tommy on the sofa. Donna narrowed her eyes and waved a finger over the three of them, "What's this?"

"What's what?" Felicity shifted nervously in her seat. Tommy and Oliver both placed a reassuring hand on her legs.

"Your faces are all frowny." Donna gasped, "Oh my god, you're wearing your Mr. Square Bear face. What's happened?"

"Noah was at the party last night," Felicity said quickly before she lost her nerve.

Donna's face became serious and she sat heavily on the arm of the chair, "Are you all right?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes, mom. He said that he just wants the chance to get to know me."

"You stay away from him." Donna pointed her finger at Felicity, "He's dangerous and he will bring you nothing but pain.” Her eyes went wide, “Does he know about the G-R-E-E-“

“Why are you spelling?” Felicity asked slightly mortified as Oliver and Tommy covered their smiles with their hands.

“I don’t know,” Donna ran her fingers through her hair.  “I spell when you’re upset.” Donna raised her eyebrows as she silently asked her previous question.

“Yes,” Felicity braced herself for the inevitable meltdown.

“How much?” Donna asked with resignation.

Hurt that her mom had made the same leap she had, Felicity defensively said, “He didn’t ask me for money.”

Donna snorted with derision, “Please, three billionaires and two of you have secret identities, he wants money.”

"Mom, maybe he's changed," Felicity wanted her mom to give her a glimmer of hope.

"No. No, Felicity. People like him don't change." She stood up, "Stay away from Noah," Donna clasped her hands in front of her, “and that goes for you boys too. I don’t want him near any of my precious babies.”

“Are you all right, Donna?” Oliver asked with genuine concern.

She smiled at him, “I’m under no illusions about my ex-husband. I shed my last tear for him twenty years ago. Now, I'm going to freshen up before dinner and the three of you are going to forget the name Noah Kuttler until you’re back from your honeymoon."

 

The coffee shop across from the precinct was fairly empty, but the steady stream of police in uniform was making her rethink the wisdom of asking Captain Lance to meet her in a place swimming in cops. She nervously shifted in her seat and looked away when a young cop smiled at her.

“Gheez, Smoak,” Lance said as he slid into the booth across from her. He chuckled when she let out an eep of surprise, “You act any squirrellier, they’re going to be lining up to arrest you.”

“Thanks for meeting me,” she said as her eyes continued to track the cops in the room. “I need your advice.”

“I hope you’re not asking me for advice on Queen and Merlyn?” Lance teased.

“No, you’ve been pretty clear on that front,” Felicity said with a faint smile. “My dad is in town.”

“I heard,” Lance placed his hand over hers. “Your mom told me. She was light on the details, but she seems to think that he’s going to ask for money.”

 “He thinks he’s going to get something better than money.” Felicity slid her hand out from Lance’s and pulled a thumb drive and a transmitter from her purse. My dad is wanted by the Feds, or at least they have warrants out for his hacks, they just don’t know it’s him.” She slid the thumb drive towards him, “Evidence linking him to his hacks.”

“What’s that?” Lance’s eyes landed on the transmitter.

“This is for corporate espionage. I invited my dad to QC’s R&D lab. He left this behind,” Felicity remarked dispassionately.

Felicity watched Lance turn the device over in his hands, “It enables my dad to hack into my servers and transmit what he steals in real time. Luckily, I saw him plant it and I was able to disable it before he activated it.” She pulled another thumb drive from her purse, “Video of him planting it.”

“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Lance said as he rubbed his head. “It looks like you have everything squared away. What advice do you need from me?”

“He knows about Oliver and me,” she said plainly.

Lance didn’t need her to clarify, “Does he have proof?”

“He does, on his server. I can erase it, but he could have thousands of digital copies or hard copies.” Felicity ran her fingers over the drive, “If he gets arrested, I’m sure he’ll out us in exchange for a better deal.”

“Does Waller have a vacancy next to Wilson?” Lance asked with all seriousness.

She’d thought about Waller for about thirty seconds, “I don’t trust her to use my dad’s skillset for the betterment of humankind. I also know what Waller is capable of and I wouldn’t wish her cruelty on my worst enemy and he’s my dad. How can I condemn him to the Suicide Squad for the rest of his life?”

Lance arched a brow, “You think the Feds won’t want to employ him for the same purpose? Look what they did with your ex.”

Felicity leaned heavily against the back of the booth, “I was hoping you’d tell me there was another way.”

“Listen to me,” Lance leaned forward, “if your dad’s skills are even half as good as yours, they’ll cut him a deal. There are still warrants for twelve murders out there for the Hood and there is no statute of limitations on murder. Waller knows what you and Oliver do. At least with Waller, he won’t be able to use you for leverage. He took her hand, “I know I’m not your father, but I love your mom and I love you. Your safety is my top concern. Noah knows your secret which means he will always be a threat. You need to protect yourself and your team by eliminating the threat.”

Felicity squeezed Lance’s hand in silent thanks as she watched a light rain begin to fall. She gathered her evidence and dropped it into her bag. She picked up her phone and texted Lyla to request a meeting with her boss. Lance was right. She had too much to lose to allow sentiment to interfere with her judgment. Felicity had a family protect and she would protect them at whatever the cost.

 

 

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself to keep them from shaking. She paced the length of their bedroom as her wedding dress mocked her. There were two small white gift boxes on her dresser that she’d been planning on giving to Tommy and Oliver after the wedding. Every time her eyes drifted to them they sent her heart painfully racing. She was having trouble breathing and her bedroom was closing in on her. She needed to be anywhere but where she was.

She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She darted into the kitchen to grab her car keys from the hook. Her mom and Thea were seated at the kitchen table putting the finishing touches on the favors. Oliver and Tommy were spending the night at Thea and Roy’s place.

Donna didn’t look up from the ribbon she was tying, “It’s raining out. I hope that tent is keeping the ground dry or you’ll be knee deep in mud tomorrow. Outdoor weddings are always risky. I wouldn’t even risk it in always sunny Vegas.”

Felicity stared wide-eyed at her mom, unable to formulate a response.

Trying to be helpful, Thea offered, “Rain is good luck for a wedding.”

Donna noticed the keys in Felicity’s hand, “Where are you going, hon?”

Her mom’s words set Felicity into motion, “Out.” She couldn’t stay in the house for another second. She needed to think and her home was full of reminders of her wedding. She’d never be able to make a decision if she thought about what she might need to give up.

Thea chased Felicity down the hall, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Felicity panted.

“You’re wearing pajamas and slippers,” Thea cautiously pointed out.

Felicity didn’t respond as she ran out the front door into the driving rain. The cool water soothed her overheated skin and for the first time in what felt like hours she could feel her mind clearing. She ran across the street to where her Mini was parked, ignoring Thea’s shouts from the front door. Felicity threw her car into gear and raced down the street, only vaguely aware of Thea running barefoot into the street after her.

It didn’t take thirty seconds for her phone to start ringing. She shoved her hand into her purse and rummaged for her cell as she kept her eyes on the road. Her mom’s picture smiled at her, but instead of answering, she powered down her cell.

She drove through the streets of Starling City without a destination in mind. Friday night rush hour traffic was over and she was able to quickly navigate her way through the city. She crossed the Bay Bridge and it was only after she slowed for the toll booth to read her FasTrak tag that she realized she’d actually left the city. She was running, but she had no idea where she was running to. Felicity took the first exit and drove to the small rocky beach they liked to take Hildy swimming. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

Felicity turned off the engine and sat silently staring out of the windshield. The rain was deafening against the roof of her car and she could see nothing outside of her window but gray. The hysteria that she’d kept at bay while she was driving erupted from her in one desperate gasp before she began to cry. She opened the car door and slammed it behind her, leaving the keys in the ignition and her purse on the front seat. She ran towards the sound of the ocean, desperate to see something other than sheets of falling water.

Felicity stood on the water’s edge, the gentle waves of the bay lapping at her slippers. She hung her head as the rain washed her salty tears into the ocean. She hadn’t felt this lost or unsure of herself since Cooper’s death. She’d run then too. She’d dyed her hair, changed her style of dress, moved across the country and took a job that she was vastly overqualified for, all in an attempt to distance herself from the pain. But back then, she was twenty and had no responsibilities or obligations. Now she was thirty, about to become the CEO of a multi-national company, she was one-fourth of a crime fighting team, she owned a home, had a dog and was supposed to be getting married to two men in less than twenty-four hours. Felicity was now a woman of great responsibility. She couldn’t run. Too many people counted on her. The thought of the two gifts on her dresser made her double over as she was racked with sobs. There was no outrunning the neatly wrapped packages. She was pregnant with their child and it was time she pulled herself together.

When her tears finally stopped flowing, she moved towards an outcropping of rocks. She sat down onto one of the rocks and tugged her knees to her chest. Felicity’s head dropped to her knees as she tried to find the courage within herself to face her choices instead of running from them. She stared at her feet and wondered when she’d lost her slippers. Her eyes remained focus on the bright pink nail polish on her toes as the evening sky darkened around her.

The movement of a flashlight reflecting off the sheets of rain broke whatever daze she’d been in. A beam of light caught her in the face and she recoiled from it.

“Here,” Tommy shouted into the darkness, “Ollie, she’s here.”

Two beams of light danced towards her and she could hear the pounding of their feet in sand. She was surprised that they were there, but Thea must’ve called them when she ran out of the house and she’d forgotten to turn off her trackers. Felicity wasn’t ready to face them. She needed more time. She wanted to run, to disappear from their approaching lights, but she didn’t have the energy, so she sat and waited.

“Jesus Christ,” Tommy swore as he dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands were everywhere, “Are you hurt?” His warm hands clasped her face and lifted her chin, “Felicity, say something.”

“She’s like ice,” Tommy told Oliver when Felicity failed to respond.

Oliver wrapped his coat around her and then lifted her into his arms. His lips pressed against her forehead, “Felicity?” His arms held her tighter as Tommy led them back to the parking lot.

Tommy opened the back gate of Oliver’s SUV before quickly moving to the driver’s side. Oliver set Felicity down on the bed they kept for Hildy in the back of the vehicle. He crawled in beside her as Tommy turned on the car and started blasting the heat. Tommy returned to the back of the SUV and climbed in, closing the gate behind him. Oliver pulled blankets from the backseat and handed them to Tommy. They wrapped her in blankets as Felicity sat silently, staring blankly. Oliver sat behind her and pulled her back firmly against his chest. He took hold of both of her hands and began rubbing them to warm them. Tommy sat facing Oliver and Felicity, he slipped her icy feet beneath his shirt and placed them against his stomach. He ran his hands up and down her legs as he watched Felicity begin to shiver.

Oliver nuzzled the side of Felicity’s head and whispered, “Felicity, please talk to us.”

The quiet of the car was interrupted when Tommy’s cell rang. He fumbled in his jeans for his phone not wanting to shift Felicity’s feet away from his skin. “Thea, yeah we found her. We’ll be home as soon as we can.”

Felicity shook her head and began to cry, “I can’t.”

Tommy’s hands stilled on her calves, “Can’t what, babe?”

Felicity’s eyes focused on Tommy’s, “I can’t go home.”

“Why not?” Oliver asked gently.

“I had my dad arrested today. I turned him over to Waller where he’ll get to live out the rest of his life as a member of the Suicide Squad. I’m a hypocrite. I call Waller inhuman and yet, in order to protect us from a similar fate, that’s who I handed him over to.”

Oliver moved the hair from her face, “Felicity, I thought that this was what you wanted.”

“Have you changed your mind?” Tommy asked.

“No,” Felicity wiped her face with the blanket, “he’s a dangerous man. He should be in custody and I know A,R.G.U.S. is the only choice.” She took a ragged breath, “She’s going to put a bomb in his brain and I made that choice to protect us. I’m a monster for giving him to Waller.”

“You’re not a monster.” Oliver’s arms tightened around her.

Felicity could feel her panic starting to rise, “I used to think that he left because of me. My whole life I wondered what was wrong with me. I know I babble and I can be socially awkward and I’m too smart for my own good sometimes, but does that make me unlovable? Oh god,” she moaned, “I’m just like him. Only thinking about myself.”

Oliver took hold of Felicity’s chin and guided her eyes toward him, “You’re not unlovable.” He brushed his lips against hers, “You are so loved.”

Tommy let go of Felicity’s feet and put her legs on either side of his hips so he could scoot closer to her. He took hold of her hands and kissed her knuckles, “Felicity, this is a topic I could have a PhD in. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re not the one who’s broken, Noah is. You deserve to be loved and you are loved, so much.”

Oliver shifted so he could see Felicity’s face, “What happened that made you run?” He placed his index finger against the center of her forehead, “What’s happening in there?”

Felicity let out a jagged breath, “I don’t know what happened. My mom, Thea and I were in the kitchen working on the wedding favors. We were laughing and having fun. Mom was asking Thea about her wedding and started to cry when Thea invited her to her next dress fitting. I couldn’t find tissues on the first floor so I ran upstairs to get some from our room.” Felicity took another gulp of air, “My dress was hanging on our closet door and I suddenly couldn’t breathe. It was like everything was caving in on me.” Tears rolled down her face as she thought of the two gifts on her bureau. That’s what had sent her into a panic, the two boxes, but she could never tell them that, “Everything was too much.”

Tommy’s eyes swam in unshed tears, “We don’t need to go through with tomorrow. It can just be a party with friends or we can just cancel it and it can be like any other Saturday.”

Felicity looked at the two men she loved more than she ever thought possible and felt the tension leave her body. “Oh, god,” she groaned, “you must think I’m crazy.”

“No more than either of us,” Oliver said with a wry smile.

She huffed out a laugh, “If you still want to marry a woman who ran out of her home and into the rain dressed in her slippers, a tank top and pajama pants covered in dancing frogs, then I still want to marry both of you.”

Oliver and Tommy sighed with relief. Tommy pulled Felicity against his chest, “Yes, I still want to marry you, soggy pajamas and all.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy and Felicity. He rubbed his nose against her cheek, “Yes, I want to marry you.”

Felicity pulled back from Tommy enough so she could see both of them, I do have one condition.” She smiled softly when their eyes pinched with worry. She took hold of their hands, “You come home and sleep in our bed instead of going back to Thea’s.”

“Your mom won’t like it,” Oliver said with worry. “I think she’ll use her loud voice.”

Felicity shrugged, “I don’t believe in bad luck.”

Tommy grinned, “No funny business tonight, Smoak. I’m saving myself for marriage.”

Felicity looked to Oliver and rolled her eyes. He grinned, “You agreed to marry him.”

“Fine,” she said demurely, “your virtue is safe with me.”

“Good,” Tommy kissed the tip of her nose, “let’s get you home. I want to marry a woman not a popsicle.”

Felicity moved to open the gate, “I’ll see you at home.”

Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist, “You’re not driving anywhere. You don’t have any shoes on.”

“I’m not leaving it here,” Felicity said anxiously, “the tide will carry it out.” Oliver smirked and she said, “Don’t look so smug. One of you will have to drive it.”

Tommy and Oliver eyed one another. At the same time, they each held out a fist. They quickly pumped their fists three times as they resorted to a game of rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who had to squeeze into her Mini Cooper.

Tommy let out a laugh when his paper covered Oliver’s rock, “Buddy, you’re so predictable. You might have everyone fooled about your secret identity, but you have the same tells for this game that you had when we were six.”

“I don’t have any tells,” Oliver said grumpily.

“Keep telling yourself that every time I win this game,” Tommy kissed him as best he could with his lips parted in a smile.

Oliver moved to lift the gate. His hand was on the handle when he turned to look at Felicity, “We’re not done talking about this.” He reached for her and cupped her cheek, “Felicity, you’re nothing like him.”

 

Tommy carried a barefoot Felicity into the house. Donna and Thea were standing in the foyer anxiously waiting for them.

Felicity tapped Tommy’s shoulder and he gently lowered her to the floor. “I’m fine.” The air was squeezed from her lungs when her mom wrapped her in a vice like hug, “I’m sorry that I worried you.”

Donna rocked her daughter back and forth, “Cold feet are totally normal. You just had a freak out like you did when you were thirteen. Remember, the night before you took the SATs you had a meltdown?” Donna pulled back and took a lank of Felicity’s soaking hair, “And what happened then?”

Felicity looked at her feet as she fought a smile, “I got a perfect score.”

“Exactly,” Donna smiled. She turned her attention to the guys, “She always freaks out about the things she wants the most.”

Thea placed her arm around Felicity’s waist, “I drew you a nice hot bath. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

 

A puff of steam preceded Felicity out of the bathroom. The guys were in bed watching television. Oliver held the remote and was flicking through the channels.

“Where are my mom and Thea?” Felicity asked guiltily as she put her robe on over her fresh pajamas. “I should really help them finish the favors.”

“Thea went home and took your mom with her. They’ll be back in the morning,” Tommy informed her. “Oliver and I are under strict instructions to be at her place by eight tomorrow morning or she will learn to live life as an only child.”

Felicity grimaced at the thought. A world without Tommy and Oliver was unthinkable, “I guess you better not be late. I’m not prepared to learn to live without either of you.”

Oliver noticed Felicity eying their closet, “Your mom moved your dress into the guest room so Tommy and I wouldn’t see it before tomorrow.”

Felicity hung her robe back up, “What are you watching?”

“Nothing,” Oliver turned off the television, “unless you want to watch something,”

She bit her lip as she stood at the foot of their bed looking at them. Her fingers tugged nervously on the hem of her shirt, “It’s still early, we could watch a movie, if you want.”

Oliver laughed, “Well, I could think of something better than a movie, but someone is worried about his virtue.”

Tommy looked affronted while Felicity laughed. “So, what do we want to watch? I’m kind of feeling The Princess Bride,” she said hopefully.

Oliver patted her spot on the bed, “As you wish.”

“Do you know how much I love you for being able to quote that movie?” Felicity asked with a grin.

“Inconceivable,” Tommy sat up straighter, “I can quote it too.”

“I love you too,” she winked at him. A big smile spread across her face at the thought of getting to watch one of her favorite movies without having to debate them about watching one of their favorite action movies.

She placed a knee on the end of the bed when Tommy pointed behind her, “I thought we agreed, no presents?”

Felicity turned to look at the small white boxes with iridescent ribbon and bows. She’d planned on giving them the presents after the wedding when they were finally alone, but they were already alone. She couldn’t think of any reason not to give them the gifts earlier than planned. It would be a relief to share her secret and she knew that the guys would be happy with their gifts. She felt terrible for being the cause of the worried creases around their eyes that they’d been wearing since they found her at the beach. She wanted to be the reason for erasing the look. Felicity took a deep breath and picked up the small packages. “I was going to save these until tomorrow night, but since you’re here now.” Felicity sat on her knees in the middle of the bed and handed a gift to each of them. She clasped her hands and held them against her chest as she nervously waited for them to open the boxes.

Tommy placed the present in his lap and rubbed his hands together, “I love presents.”

Oliver had already removed the bow and was unknotting the ribbon when Felicity panicked a little, “No, you have to open them together.”

Tommy pulled off his bow, “Getting lazy before we’re even married. I told you Ollie, it took seven years, but she’s started to buy us identical gifts.”

Oliver huffed a laugh as he waited for Tommy to catch up. They lifted the lids from their boxes and wore identical confused expressions when they moved away the tissue paper to reveal a ball of white cotton material. They tipped the cotton out and unrolled the small white balls until they were identifiable as onesies. The onesie Oliver held said, _I ❤️️ My Dads_. Tommy’s said, _If You Think I’m Cute, You Should See My Daddies_.

Oliver sat motionless staring at the tiny piece of clothing in his hands. Tommy’s hands trembled as he stared at his gift with disbelief.

“Somebody, say something. You’re giving a girl a complex,” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Does this mean?” Oliver’s head tilted to the side, “Are you pregnant?”

Felicity nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, we’re having a baby.”

Tommy launched himself at Felicity and practically tackled her to the bed. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and his smile was one that Felicity knew she’d never forget, no matter how long she lived. “We’re having a baby,” he said softly. He kissed Felicity tenderly, “We’re having a baby.”

Felicity clasped his face as she giggled at his radiating joy, “Is that okay with you?”

Tommy laughed, “God, yes.” He turned to Oliver and stretched out his hand, “We’re having a baby, Ollie.”

Oliver took Tommy’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into their embrace. He ran his thumb along Felicity’s cheek, “Hi, mom,” before he kissed her. He rolled onto his back and pulled Tommy in for a kiss. Before their lips met, he smiled, “Hi, dad.”

As soon as their lips parted, Tommy burst into tears, “I didn’t think I could ever be this happy.” Oliver and Felicity wrapped themselves around him and peppered him with kisses as he laughed and cried. “I’m going to be someone’s dad,” he said with awe. He kissed Oliver again, “You’re going to be a dad.” He turned his focus back on Felicity, “You’re going to be a mom.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at Tommy’s infectious joy and Oliver’s look of awe, “I guess it was a good thing I didn’t wait.”

“How long have you known?”  Tommy smoothed her frizzy curls from her eyes.

“A little over a week.” She ran her fingers through his hair, “We’re six weeks pregnant.” Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she watched the guys do the math in their head.

Realization dawned on Tommy’s face, “Your birthday or mine?”

“I think it was mine,” Felicity said with a blush to her cheeks.

“I told you we made a baby that night,” Oliver ruffled Tommy’s hair.

Tommy scooted down until his head was even with her stomach. He lifted her t-shirt and placed a kiss right below her belly button, “Hi baby, it’s your good looking dad.”

Oliver playfully shoved at Tommy’s shoulder as he joined him over Felicity’s stomach. Oliver placed a kiss in the same place as Tommy, “Hey, little one, it’s your daddy and I want you to know that we couldn’t be happier.”

Felicity ran her hands through both of their hair, “The baby doesn’t even have ears yet.”

“First thing you need to learn about your mommy is that she is the most amazing woman on earth and we love her very much,” Tommy said to her tummy. “The second thing you need to know is that she is a know it all,” Tommy winked at her, “but she’s almost always right.”

“Almost?” Felicity asked.

“I’ve had to be right about at least one thing in the seven years I’ve known you,” Tommy said with a complete lack of confidence, “and I will let you know what it was as soon as I remember.”

“I’ve never been right about anything,” Oliver said with a smile, “except deciding to bring you a laptop riddled with bullets.”

“Thank god, for that,” she said as she kissed him.

“Amen,” said Tommy before he pulled Oliver in for a kiss.

 

Oliver held Felicity’s hair back as she threw up her breakfast. She’d been happily eating her Fruit Loops when Oliver stealthily came downstairs and caught her with the brightly colored sugary deliciousness. He pulled the bowl out of her hands and put its contents into the garbage disposal as he lectured her about sugar and artificial dyes. He’d refilled her bowl with muesli. As she emptied the contents of her stomach she was convinced that her child was rejecting the healthy stuff. She hadn’t had one bout of morning sickness when she was eating Fruit Loops. It was going to be a very long pregnancy if Oliver was going to be the food police.

“I knew we should’ve taken her to the hospital last night,” Tommy said as he paced. “She probably caught pneumonia or the flu in the rain.”

“It’s not the flu or pneumonia,” Felicity said, “it was the muesli.”

“It wasn’t the muesli,” Oliver said defensively.

Felicity flopped onto the bathmat, “I haven’t had morning sickness before. It has to be the muesli.”

Tommy knelt by her side with a thermometer, “Open up. Do you have a fever?”

“Tommy, I don’t have a fev…” Felicity’s sentence was cut off by the insertion of a digital thermometer.

“I think we should take her to the hospital or call Dr. Lam,” Tommy said to Oliver.

“I don’t think we need to take her to the hospital,” Oliver said with a frown, “I think it’s just morning sickness.”

Tommy held out his phone towards Oliver, “Women with asthma and lung ailments that make breathing difficult are at higher risk for death during pregnancy. The baby can also be denied oxygen if mom’s breathing is compromised.”

Oliver took the phone from Tommy with a shaking hand and began to read the phone. Felicity pulled the thermometer from her mouth as soon as it beeped and handed it to Tommy without looking at it. She pulled the phone from Oliver’s hand, “Starting now, WebMD is banned.” She held up her hand when Tommy started to protest, “I’m not having any problems breathing. My OB is also aware of my medical history. She knows that I’m susceptible to bronchitis and pneumonia, which is why I’ve gotten both the flu and pneumonia vaccines. I promise, I’m not taking any chances with our baby.” She smiled at Tommy, “I promise, it’s just morning sickness brought on by muesli.”

“It wasn’t the muesli,” Oliver said with a grin as he pulled Felicity to her feet. “I’m going to make you ginger tea while you take a shower. You,” he pointed at Tommy, “text our sister and tell her that we’ll be to her place by 8:30 so she doesn’t send Roy and Dig over here armed.”

Tommy looked a little lost as he looked between Oliver and Felicity, “Maybe we should cancel today and Felicity should stay in bed – just to be safe.”

Felicity stepped right in front of Tommy and craned her neck to look up at him, “Listen here, Thomas Edward Merlyn, I’m pregnant not dying. You cannot treat me like an invalid for the duration of this pregnancy. I won’t tolerate it. Nothing bad is going to happen to our baby just because I got wet in the rain or because we have a wedding today. I know that you’re worried and a little scared, so am I, but we can’t stop living just because I’m pregnant. Okay?”

Tommy averted his gaze and Felicity watched a symphony of emotions play across his face. She placed her hands on his chest, “Tommy, look at me.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “Just give me a minute, when I agree I want to make sure I mean it.”

Oliver snorted and Felicity shot him a glare, “I’ll get to you in a minute, Mr. Food Police.”

Tommy took Felicity’s hands, “I promise that I will try to keep my hovering to a minimum, but I can’t promise that I won’t worry or that I won’t over react about something. I love you, so much,” he placed their joined hands on her stomach, “both of you.”

“Thank you, I can live with that.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, “I love you too.”

Tommy chuckled, “Coward.”

Felicity lifted her head and looked around the bathroom to discover that Oliver had taken advantage of her momentary distraction and disappeared. She looked up at Tommy, “He better not try to sneak muesli into our wedding vows.”

 

A knock on the bathroom door was followed by Roy’s voice, “It’s me.”

“Come in,” Felicity said.

Roy stepped into the bathroom with his eyes closed and holding a small flat square blue velvet box out in front of him, “A messenger just dropped this off for you.”

“Oh,” Donna exclaimed as she took the box from Roy’s hands, “it looks expensive. What do you think the guys got you?”

“They weren’t supposed to get me anything,” Felicity said as she realized that Roy was just standing there with his eyes closed. “Roy, you can open your eyes. I’m not naked.”

Roy slowly opened his eyes like he wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to find Felicity naked. “Whoa,” he said as he took in what Thea was calling the command center. Thea was using a curling iron and pinning Felicity’s curls up as Donna applied her make-up. “You do realize the wedding is today.”

“Shut-up, Harper,” Thea said with a teasing grin. “If you think this is bad, you should imagine what it’s going to be like next month for our wedding.”

He laughed, “I’m relieved that you’re calling it our wedding. For the last six months you were just calling it your wedding.”

“Do you know why a groom and his groomsmen dress identically?” Thea asked as she curled a lock of Felicity’s hair.

Roy sighed, “I’m walking right into this. Why?”

“Because if the groom doesn’t work out the next guy in line can take a step over and the bride can still get married.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that my groomsmen are your brothers and Dig. Gives me job security,” Roy said drolly as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Donna shoved the package into Felicity’s hands, “Open it. I’m dying to see what they got you. It’s looks like a jewelry box.”

Felicity didn’t recognize the handwriting on the envelope. When she opened the letter she felt her blood run cold.

_Dearest Felicity,_

_Congratulations on the occasion of your ‘marriage’ to my son. I don’t know what my Rebecca would’ve made of you or of this arrangement that you are entering into with Tommy and Oliver, but I do know that my wife loved our son and she would have wanted his wife to have this necklace. Her mother gave it to her on her wedding day, just as her mother had given it to her. If Rebecca were here today she would tell you that you are a beautiful bride and she’d thank you for making our son so very happy._

_I wish you as happy a marriage as Rebecca and I had and I hope that you have longer together than we did._

_Your servant, Malcolm_

Felicity opened the box and found an exquisite diamond necklace and a photograph of Rebecca and Malcolm on their wedding day. Standing next to the bride and groom were Robert and Moira. They all looked young and happy. It was hard to believe how horribly wrong things went for the four of them.

“Oh my god,” Donna squealed, “it’s gorgeous. It must be at least twenty carats.” Donna looked at Felicity and exclaimed in horror, “No, why are you crying? You’re ruining your makeup.”

“What’s wrong?” Thea asked with concern as she put the curling iron down on the counter.

Felicity held out the photograph and Thea staggered back against the sink, “Where did Roy say this came from?”

Felicity held out the necklace and letter from Malcolm, “I thought it was a present from the guys.”

A look of fury crossed Thea’s face, “Son of a bitch. I’m going to kill him.” Thea stormed from the room with the letter, photograph and necklace.

“Thea, don’t,” she called over the banister after the angry brunette. “Don’t upset them, please.”

Thea looked up, “He’s here, Felicity. He knows that you’re getting married today. How?” She shook her head apologetically, “I’m sorry, I have to tell Ollie.”

“Felicity,” Donna shouted as her daughter started to follow after Thea, “you’re not dressed.”

Felicity looked to where Thea had disappeared and back at her mom, “I’m sorry, mom. This can’t wait.”

She ran into the living room where Tommy and Oliver were surrounded by their friends and family. Tommy and Oliver looked handsome in their matching three piece suits. They were holding glasses of scotch and laughing at something Walter was telling the group. The smiles fell from their faces as soon as they saw Thea and Felicity.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked moving towards them quickly.

Thea held out the items Felicity had received from Malcolm, “Dear old dad says, hi.”

Oliver took the letter from Thea as Tommy reached for the photograph and his mom’s necklace. Felicity wasn’t sure which of her men she needed to attend to first. The vein in Oliver’s forehead looked like it was about to burst and Tommy looked like he was about to pass out.

Dig squeezed her shoulder, “I’ll take Oliver.”

Felicity smiled her thanks and moved towards Tommy. She wrapped an arm around his waist and started steering him towards the stairs, “Hey, come with me.” Tommy nodded his head and started to walk. Felicity looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Oliver, “Not today, please.”

He clenched his jaw, but nodded his agreement, “Not today.”

Felicity and Tommy ran into Donna in the hallway. Her mom looked worried and Felicity tried to smile reassuringly, “Everything’s fine. We just need a minute.”

“Okay,” Donna smiled nervously, “I’ll just check in with the caterer.”

Felicity led Tommy into her first floor office and shut the door behind them, “Are you all right?”

“After the earthquake, I looked for this necklace. It wasn’t in the safety deposit box and it wasn’t in the safe at the mansion.” Tommy looked at Felicity, “I wanted to give you this necklace today. How did he know?” He dropped into one of the leather armchairs, “She wore this necklace to every fancy event they went to. I used to sit in her room and watch her put on her makeup and jewelry. She always told me that one day this necklace would be worn by my bride.”

“Did you ask him for it?” Felicity squeezed his shoulder as Oliver silently slipped into the room.

“No, I just figured he sold it or was holding onto it for sentiment or spite. Why?” Tommy asked with tear filled eyes. “What did the letter say?”

Oliver handed the letter to Tommy, “Barry’s taking a quick run around the neighborhood to see if Malcolm is still lurking.”

Felicity nodded, but her eyes were riveted to Tommy’s face. She wanted to cry out at the anguish writ large across his features. His heart was breaking and she had no idea how to make it better. His hands fell slack in his lap. She knelt in front of him, “Tommy.”

“I don’t understand?” Tommy looked from Felicity to Oliver, “Why would he write this? And what is this last line? Is he threatening me or you?”

“He’s messing with you,” Oliver said. “He’s trying to insert himself into your day. He knows how much your mom’s necklace means to you. He wanted to upset you. Don’t let him win.”

“Do you think he did something to it?” Tommy held the necklace up to the light, “Do you think there is a tracker or a listening device?”

Felicity stood up and held out her hand, “May I?”

Tommy handed her the necklace and she took it over to her desk. She took out a scanner from one of her drawers and ran it over the gems. “I don’t detect anything electronic, but I’ll run it through the electron microscope later after I’m done wearing it.”

“Wearing it?” Tommy asked.

Felicity unclasped the necklace she had on and placed it on her desk. She held Rebecca’s necklace out to Tommy, “Will you help me put it on?”

Tommy looked momentarily stunned, “Are you sure?”

She smiled at him, “Of course I’m sure.” When he didn’t move she asked, “A little help?”

He wiped the tears from his eyes and then took the necklace from her, “Yeah, sure.”

Felicity turned her back to Tommy and held up the parts of her hair that Thea had failed to finish arranging. It took Tommy a minute, but he was finally able to steady his hands enough to close the clasp. He kissed her neck before he turned her to face him. He took a step back and looked at her, “I should have said this before, but you look beautiful.”

Felicity knew what she looked like. Her hair was only half done, her eye make-up had run and she was wearing a pair of Oliver’s boxers and one of Tommy’s button down shirts, but she didn’t doubt for a moment the sincerity of Tommy’s words. She lifted her chin for a kiss, “Thank you.”

Oliver placed the letter and photograph on the desk, “Come on you two. Let’s go get married.”

 

The back garden was completely covered by a large white tent and hundreds of yards of gauzy white material. Small twinkling lights were strung through the fabric and cast a soft yellow glow that had turned the garden into something ethereal. Despite her mom’s fears, the tent had done its job and their garden hadn’t been transformed into a swamp. Felicity found herself staring at her surroundings when she stepped through the patio doors. Her mom and Thea had turned their garden into something magical and beyond her wildest expectations.

“Felicity,” her mom whispered from the bottom of the stairs where she waited to escort her the remainder of the way to the chuppah.

The spell was broken and Felicity was aware of twenty pairs of eyes staring at her. Butterflies took wing in her stomach and she hoped that it was nerves and not an unfortunately timed bout of morning sickness. Her mom was waving her over and it was all she could do to not roll her eyes at her mother’s barely contained enthusiasm. She took her mom’s hand as she walked down the stairs, her eyes locked on the two men waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Tommy and Oliver were wearing matching smiles that she knew mirrored her own. Once she was standing in front of them, her mom kissed each of them and took Felicity’s bouquet. Tommy, Oliver and Felicity all joined hands and formed a circle. In that moment, as their fingers laced together, all of Felicity’s doubts, fears and trepidations floated away on the warm spring breeze. Tommy and Oliver were her home and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
